Atama Shijun
Atama Shijun (至純 頭, Shijun Atama) is a female Noble located within the Soul Society. She is the daughter of a member of the Central 46 board, and is declared as a "High-Class Citizen". Despite her status as a Noble, she is a skilled fighter secretly mastering the use of a Zanpakuto. Appearance A tall young woman, Atama has long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She wears a silky blue kimono with an unusual red/yellow bird-shaped design along the back. Her ears have multiple piercings consisting of ball bearings and two metal rods. On her forehead she has a blue diamond tattoo in the center, along with triangle tattoo on the opposite sides of her face. She has shown to hide her Zanpakuto within her kimono, in the left sleeve. Personality A strong maternal figure, Atama is a caring and kind person. Having a strong sense of pride, she holds her family name of the Shijun Family very dear to her. Her father, a respected figure head and powerful man makes her life a little harder as she must maintain the appearance of the gentle daughter of Noble. Despite the appearance she gives off, she is a strong and powerful individual. Enjoying the sport of combat, she secretly spars with a Shinigami she befriended. Proving to act quite boyish when not coming off as the "Nobles Daughter" she has a kind heart, and is often shown to act out. Using her fists to answer annoying questions, she will knock out someone who "annoys" her and even threaten then with her Zanpakuto. Despite this wild nature, she is well liked by many. Abilities *'Novice Swordsman': Not a particularly good swordsman, Atama has shown to utilize her Zanpakuto in its sealed state with little skill. Taking the form of a tanto, she has not the raw power to turn it into a blunt striking weapon- or the ability to steadily slice her opponents. Shown to be able to do simple blocks and strikes, she has stated to not to have ever trained in this field. *'Suppressed Spiritual Pressure': Suppressed from birth, her Spiritual Pressure is kept within the blue markings along her forehead. Because of this, the exact amount of spiritual pressure she contains it yet to be determined. As shown when one of the tattoo's is shrouded by blood, it begins to glow and her powers increase. It is believed that the tattoo's are light sensitive because of this. **'Sensing Abilities': She has shown to have an ability to sense incredibly strong Spiritual beings throughout the Soul Society. Even if they disguise their spiritual pressure, she has shown to locate them by using logic and skill. She must keep her eyes closed when sensing spiritual pressure. **'Noma' (々, repetition of kanji): A unique ability shown to be utilized by Atama that allows her to influence her opponents greatly. Uttering a simple word over and over, she can slowly influence her targets to do that action. An example would be to "Fall, Fall, Fall" following this her opponents will topple over. She doesn't have the ability to cause a person to just die, but she can influence them to kill themselves. A strong enough person can easily break the trance. Zanpakuto Aki (秋, autumn) is sealed as a tanto with a red hilt-wrapping and a red sheath to match. Usually hidden in her sleeve, she uses it when necessary. *'Shikai': Released by the command "Understand my torment", (理解私トーメント, Rikai watashi tōmento), Aki will distort is shape from a tanto to a large polearm-like weapon with a indentation on both sides of the blade. In the middle of the flat blade is a large hole with two white circle patterns on the sides. **''Shikai Special Abilities: Other than the increased power she gets with the blade, she has shown to channel her reiatsu through the blade to increase its cutting power. Another unique ability has shown to be a small black ball of reiatsu charged at the tip and fired on Atama's command. *'Bankai': '''Haraise' (腹癒せ, retaliation) is the name of Atama's Bankai. Its abilities and appearance are unknown. It is one of the few Zanpakuto to change its name completely after Bankai. Trivia * The idea of the spiritual pressure diamond on her forehead stems from the Naruto character Tsunade who stores chakra within a diamond shaped mark on her forehead. Category:Character